Shower curtains have been used for many years in many different types of showers to prevent water from escaping the shower space or area. Practically everyone who has ever taken a shower next to a shower curtain has experienced the frustrating problem of having the curtain move toward the primary shower space as if the curtain is drawn to the shower stream. The inward curtain movement interferes with the showering activity by decreasing useable shower space and by actually contacting and sticking to the person who is showering. Another problem caused by an inwardly drifting shower curtain is that water is allowed to escape through gaps between the curtain and the surrounding shower walls.
People often try to prevent the curtain from drifting inward by making the bottom portion of the curtain adhere to the wall of the shower stall. However, this approach is an unsatisfactory temporary solution to the problem because the curtain usually pulls away from the shower wall moving back toward the shower stream.